Let's do it again
by microzombie
Summary: Anko finally get's her cursed seal removed. Only problem? there are some side effects on her and those who unseal the mark. AnkoxNaruto
1. Get this hickey off!

**NEW STORY!**

**I've had this in the works for a long while now.**

**Inspired by "Broken Seals, Second Chances."**

**No new schedule.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**As always **

**Enjoy : D**

The Konoha jounin jumped through the trees, a purple haired woman at the front. Two more jounin following behind her.

"Ok, so Uchiha was sighted near Tanzaku Town. We go in hard, and kill the bastard before his pet redhead and psychopath show up." The purple haired jounin in charge of the mission shouted.

"Anko, do we have confirmation on where he is exactly?" a blonde asked.

"No, Naruto we don't, but we do know that Suigetsu isn't with him."

A twenty-four year old Naruto nodded.

Now the last jounin put in her input

"If his team shows back up do we retreat?" Yugao inquired.

"We retreat if Juugo activates his curse mark. Otherwise, me and you will hold them, while Naruto deals with Uchiha."

"Roger."

"Ok, one last question, Anko. If he flees into Tanzaku Town do we follow? A battle between jounin in a highly populated area could cause some really bad civilian casualties." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Anko grimaced and had to think. Sasuke Uchiha was one of the top ranked missing-nin from Konoha, with a dead elder and three Akatsuki members on his list of killings. Most would rather take the damage and have Sasuke declared KIA. But Anko Mitarashi wasn't most people.

"No, we don't follow if he retreats into the city. We'll call in trackers and wait him out."

"Understood."

_Tanzaku Town_

The three jounin crouched on the roofs listening for any information on their target. Naruto and Anko heard a shrill whistle and saw Yugao motioning to the east. They nodded and all three flickered and disappeared.

Sasuke was bored. He'd sent Suigetsu to gather information on the latest Konoha missions, and they'd had to wait here. The only consolation was that the whore of a fan girl, and that psychopath that liked to call Sasuke his friend, were gone, each going about their own business. Then he felt three familiar chakra signatures, and he grinned manically, maybe things wouldn't be as boring as he thought.

_With the jounin._

Anko, Yugao, and Naruto stood and waited for Sasuke to emerge from the small house he'd been in. When he did he didn't have his chokuto drawn, but he was giggling.

"A little insane are you?" Anko taunted the missing-nin.

"I'm bored, and you three should do ok to entertain me." Sasuke grinned like a lunatic. Anko matched it and Naruto added his foxy grin in while Yugao just stood impassively, kind of wishing she had a unique grin…

"Look who it is, the dobe, finally make jou…"

Then a trench knife pierced Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah I did make jounin, Sasuke. Did I finally kill your ass?" Naruto blinked. The last Uchiha said nothing and just crumpled to the floor, deader than a doorknob.

"Well that was rather sudden, Naruto, you didn't even offer him surrender terms." Anko smirked

"Who gives a damn? I don't have my ninjato on me, so if one of you would be so kind as to take his head?" Naruto walked away from the body. Then he heard a scream. Anko and Naruto turned to see a redhead holding shopping bags.

"Oh look, the girl scouts are here!" Anko pointed. Naruto joined in.

"Are those bags full of cookies? Can I have three boxes of thin mints?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

"Naruto, Anko, let's go. She's not even in the Bingo Book." Yugao shouted while she sealed Sasuke's severed head in a scroll.

"But my thin mints!" Naruto feigned distress. His teammates stifled laughs. Yugao flickered out of existence.

"Let's go fat ass." Anko grabbed his collar and jumped away, leaving the stunned scientist staring at the body.

_Hokage's Tower, Konohagakure._

"Here you go baa-chan, one very dead Uchiha!" Naruto handed over the scroll. Tsunade took the scroll and nodded to the three jounin.

"Well done. I'll forward the payment to your accounts. Now then, Yugao said she had scrolls on the Curse Mark?"

Anko jerked her head to the Hokage at that. Yugao hadn't said anything about scrolls. Tsunade's eyes widened. She looked at Anko and gaped.

"Anko…sit down."

"Why?"

"You'll really want to."

"I'm fine. What's up? Spill it." Anko deadpanned.

"This has instructions on how to remove the Cursed Seal of Heaven."

Naruto and Yugao gaped in shock, and looked to Anko.

Anko should have sat down because she very nearly fainted when she finally comprehended those words. Naruto and Yugao took her and sat her in a chair.

"How?"

"I don't know I'm not a fuuinjutsu expert, but it seems like something Naruto there could pull off." Tsunade handed the scroll over to the blonde who nodded.

"Yeah, it seems pretty simple really. The curse mark itself isn't too complicated, but it's bound to your cells themselves, so it was a problem of breaking that bond without killing Anko." Naruto explained.

"You've been working on this haven't you?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. The curse mark took one of my friends once. I wasn't going to let it cause pain to one of my best." Naruto said seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working the curse mark?" Anko seemed peeved.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Why?"

"Because if you get a woman happy enough they'll do something special for you." He received a kick from Anko, and thrown book from Tsunade, and a smack from Yugao's scabbard for that one.

"You're as bad as Jiraya was…" Tsunade muttered.

"A whole lot worse actually." Naruto grinned.

"See what I mean!" Tsunade shouted.

"Ok back on topic. Naruto how soon can you remove this damn hickey?" Anko took command.

"As soon as I'm rested, and you should get some rest to, this could be really goddamned painful. Meet me in ANBU HQ basement at noon tomorrow." Naruto ordered.

"You got it, Blondie." Anko grinned.

"Ok then. I adjourn this meeting. I have a meeting with the council." Tsunade got up from behind her desk

"I have to go and tell everyone I'm getting my curse mark off!" Anko leaped out of the window. Yugao got up.

"I'm going to go visit the memorial stone." She said monotone.

"You know Hayate wouldn't want you to mope like that Yugao…" Naruto whispered.

"I can't really help myself Naruto, but I know what you mean." Yugao sighed.

"Can I ask that you be there for Anko tomorrow? It's going to hurt like a bitch, and it might help to have one of her best friends there."

"What about Kurenai?"

"She's out of the village." Naruto explained

"Well I was coming either way, bye Naruto." Yugao smiled

"See ya, kitty cat." Naruto teased his former-ANBU friend. Naruto felt eyes on his back.

"I know, Sai…" Naruto rolled his eyes. The ANBU emerged from the wall and stared at his friend.

"Why didn't you tell them about the risk to the person removing it?"

"Look if they knew I had to use my blood for the seal and there was the possibility of me dying, Anko wouldn't have let me do it, and you know that damned well." Naruto pointed out exasperated.

"Yes, that's true...be careful, Naruto." Sai told his friend of ten years now.

"Aren't I always?" Naruto smiled.

"I seem to remember you releasing the Kyuubi and charging Orochimaru alone on our first mission." Sai smirked

"I was going through my emo phase what do you want from me?" Naruto protested.

"Yeah. We were something. The easily annoyed Tenzo, the emotionless war orphan, the overly emotional jinchurikii, and a pink haired girl who was obsessed with bringing her crush home."

"You are now going steady with that pink haired girl, and if Sakura heard you say that she'd kick your ass."

Sai shivered when he thought of the beating he'd receive from his girlfriend, but chuckled.

"Remember when she used you as mace after I called her ugly?"

Naruto burst out laughing.

"Yeah…hey look Sai, would you be so kind as to be there tomorrow? If something were to go wrong, I want another seal expert there just in case."

"Don't be such a pessimist Naruto, it'll be fine."

"I don't want to hear about pessimism from you, Mr. Blank Slate." Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sai laughed agreed to coming, and sank into the ground.

Naruto smiled. _Ah, life is good._

_ANBU Headquarters, Konohagakure._

Naruto had shown up at least three hours before everyone else, and began painting on his seal. He had cut open his hand to allow for a steady stream of the mandatory red fluid. He'd thought about getting Sakura to draw blood from him and using that, but he'd rather use fresh blood just in case. It took him an hour to finish, and he looked over it four times. When Sai arrived at 11:00 Naruto had him check it as well. He commented that seal was perfect and the pair waited for the others to show up. Anko strolled in and acted nonchalantly, but Naruto could tell she was nervous. Yugao soon arrived with Tsunade in tow. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow to the Hokage's presence.

"I thought it might be appropriate to have a medic-nin handy, and who better?" Yugao explained.

"Good idea, I hadn't even thought of that." Naruto nodded.

"Well…should we get started?" Anko twiddled her thumbs nervously. Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Anko. Now be the scary snake lady I know and be ballsy." Naruto grinned. Thus reassured Anko went and lay down in the center of the seal.

"Alright. Sai step in if something looks like it's going wrong. Yugao sit next to Anko and hold her hand, but be careful not to make _any_ contact with the blood seal. Baa-chan, well, I'm not a medic, so I have no idea what you're supposed to do…" Naruto shrugged.

"I heard that!" Anko snapped. Naruto walked up and gave Anko a mouthpiece.

"Bite down on this." Anko nodded and bit down on the piece of leather. Then Naruto sat at the edge of the circular seal, and took a deep breath. Then he slammed his hands together.

"Fuuja Houin: Evil Sealing Method: Kai!" He slammed his hands down on the blood-seal and Anko groaned a little bit through the leather. The circular seal began to spin. It got progressively faster until all that could be seen was a red streak. Finally Naruto took another deep breath and shouted out

"Fuuja Houin: Curse Seal of Heaven: Kai!"

Now Anko screamed through the leather. Naruto saw the seal was working. The foul chakra of the curse mark was leaving Anko's body in purple waves. Then something started going wrong. The blood seal turned white.

"Sai! Control it! Something is causing a reaction!" Naruto shouted. The ANBU ran forward and slammed his hands down on the seal. The seal now turned a dark shade of green.

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know! It looks like backlash, but it's not! It might be that this was supposed to happen!" Sai shouted back.

"No! I could feel irregularities in the flow of Anko's chakra as well as my own!"

"I only know to keep going until we see it through!" Sai yelled. The two men closed their eyes in concentration and began breathing rhythmically.

Tsunade watched as the seal turned bright red, and exploded into light. The Hokage covered her eyes, and heard a couple shouts. When her vision recovered she saw the strangest thing she had ever seen. Lying the by the blood seal were three _much_ younger versions of Naruto, Anko, and Sai.

**Reviews please.**


	2. Team Yugao

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Sorry for not updating Naruto Anko and the ANBU. I made some progress but the file was corrupted, so I had to copy and paste to be able to pick up from the last chapter. I'll be posting it today or tomorrow. **

**Now then enough talk.**

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 2: We were what?

Anko awoke groggily and stared at the ceiling. The smell of antiseptic told her she was in a hospital. A loud shout and the sound of scratching made her turn her head. She saw a blond haired guy, and some _really_ pale kid. The blond was yelling, and the pale one was drawing rather frantically. It seemed like Anko should have known them since they were genin like her, but she didn't…

Anko finally sat up.

"Oh, pony tail is awake." Naruto pointed out.

"Uh, yeah…who're you?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage, believe it!" He shouted making Anko and the pale guy flinch.

"I'm Sai, I don't know my real name, but that was written on my chart, so I guess that's my name." The pale guy explained.

"Ahem…" All three teenagers turned to the blonde woman in the corner.

"How old are you three?"

"Thirteen." They answered in unison.

"Oh, boy…" Tsunade rested her head in her hands.

"Hey wait! You're Tsunade of the Sannin! Since when are you back in the village? " Anko pointed

"Since twelve years ago." Tsuande told the girl.

"No way, you've been gone, since before Orochimaru-teme left." Anko narrowed her eyes.

"Anko, that was eighteen years ago." Tsunade said carefully.

"What…no…he…left a few months ago…" Anko looked confused.

Tsunade sighed "Let me explain something to you three…"

_One hour and a million questions later._

"So basically, the three of us were ANBU and jounin, but because Blondie screwed up all three of us were turned back into children?" Anko blinked

"Yes." Tsunade nodded.

"Oh I totally believe you…" Naruto shrugged.

"NOT! YOU'RE TALKING NONSENSE YOU CRAZY OLD BAT!" He shouted pointing to Tsunade who got a tick in her head. Granny was better than crazy old bat.

"You want proof?"

"As if you have any…"Anko deadpanned.

"Here." Tsunade showed them a photo, and their eyes widened. All three of them were in the picture, and being their characteristic selves. Anko was flipping the bird to the camera while Naruto held each of his friends in a headlock, Sai was just smiling sheepishly.

"No way…"Naruto and Anko murmured.

"I understand that it is hard to accept, but…" Tsunade began sounding sympathetic

"WE GROW UP TO BE KICK ASS!" Naruto and Anko shouted in unison while Sai was smiling at the picture.

"I forgot, you two were two of the most hyperactive genin ever…" Tsunade laughed

"So…is Orochimaru-teme dead?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tsuande nodded.

"Who did it?"

Wanting to spare Anko the knowledge that the person who killed her biggest villain was a missing-nin and is now dead, Tsunade lied to the girl

"Uh, Naruto, right there did! Him and his buddy Sasuke!"

"Oh really? Well thanks kid." Anko put her fist out.

"I don't remember that, but ok then." And he bumped Anko's fist.

"Of course you don't remember it, you moron!" Anko deadpanned.

"Not cool dude! I'm not a moron, I'm only the dead last because I have too much chakra!"

"You were the dead last?" Anko looked at him.

"Yeah, I only passed because I beat the crap out of a chunin with shadow clones."

"Where'd you learn how to use shadow clones!" Anko gaped

"I stole the forbidden scroll, and learned it before Iruka-sensei found me." Naruto shrugged.

"Ok, so not only did you steal the forbidden scroll, and learn an A-Rank jutsu from it, but Iruka was your sensei? That tightwad? Ugh, I hope you aren't as focused on the rules as he is…

"Um…I believe Naruto painted the Hokage faces to look like geisha the day of his graduation test…"Tsunade tapped her chin. Naruto laughed and took credit for his prank. Anko bumped his fist again and laughed.

"Awesome! I guess me and you can be buddies." Anko turned back to the Hokage

"So what's the plan Hokage-sama? Are we being put on genin squads or are we just waiting for someone to find a solution to this problem."

"Unfortunately, Naruto and Sai were our resident experts on fuinjutsu, so you'll be a genin squad." Tsunade harrumphed

"What about Kakashi-sensei? He has to be pretty good with seals." Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto you far outclassed Kakashi and even you didn't quite understand the Cursed Seal of Heaven."

"Ok, but I can't be in here; I have training with Kakashi sensei."

"Naruto Kakashi can't be your sensei, he has to many responsibilities to donate his time to one genin, so you'll be getting a new jounin sensei

"Who?"

"All three of you know her."

"I'm here, Hokage-sama how are they?" Yugao walked in.

"They're all awake." Tsunade smiled

"Wow, Yugao you grew up a lot!" Anko shouted.

"Hi, Anko."

"I don't know he, baa-chan." Naruto pointed to Yugao.

"Maybe you'll recognize this Naruto." Yugao smiled and pulled out her old ANBU mask.

"Oh! Hi, kitty cat." Naruto smiled back

"So what's Yugao doing here?" Anko pursed her lips.

"Anko, Naruto, Sai. Meet your new jounin sensei!" Tsunade grinned at everyone's expressions.

"What? I'm their jounin sensei? Are you trying to drive me insane! Anko and Naruto on a single team will drive any sensei mad!" Yugao protested horror evident on her face.

"Everyone else is taken, and it's only temporary until they're back to normal." Tsunade soothed the former-ANBU.

"Aw, what? You don't want to be my sensei, kitty cat? I promise I won't play pranks on you."

"Yeah, Yugao. He only painted the Hokage Monument once." Anko supported her friend

"Twice." The blonde corrected.

"Huh?"

"I painted the Hokage Monument twice." Naruto proudly held up two fingers. Anko laughed and bumped his fist again.

"Nice."

"See what I mean!" Yugao protested.

"Sorry Yugao, it's been decided." Tsunade gave her a final smile and walked out of the room.

Yugao sighed.

"I guess I could have done worse than my two best friends. Meet me at Training Ground 7."

"Yes, kitty cat-sensei!" Naruto threw a mock salute.

"Stop calling me that Naruto." Yugao sighed.

"Ok, can I call you it, kitty cat-sensei?" Anko smirked

"No."

"Why not kitty cat-sensei?" Sai said his first words of the conversation.

"Not you to, Sai…"

"I just had an urge to give you a nickname for some reason." Sai shrugged.

Yugao sighed.

Alright, just do as I said and meet me at Training Ground 7 when you get released."

"Ok kitty cat-sensei." All three said.

Yugao sighed. This was going to be a long day.

_Training Ground Seven, Konohagakure._

"Ok, let's all introduce ourselves. I'm Yugao Uzuki. I like practicing my kenjutsu, and I dislike shinobi who slack off. My dream is to serve Konoha to the best of my ability. Sai you next." Yugao told the assembled genin. Anko was wearing a purple shirt and denim pants. Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt with the Konoha and khaki shorts, while Sai just wore a straight black shirt and pants.

"My name is Sai. I like drawing, and I don't like people who talk badly about my drawings. I've never really thought about my dream." The pale shinobi introduced himself. Anko stood up now.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, and I don't like kunoichi who focus on make up more than training. I had a dream until a few hours ago, but since my new buddy, Naruto, there killed Orochimaru-teme I have to come up with a new one."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, and I don't like the time it takes for ramen to cook. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage!"

Anko rolled her eyes while Sai just stared at his erratic teammate. Yugao smiled at the young Uzumaki's antics. The jounin version had been like this to, but his sense of humor had been warped by his girlfriend, who may or may not have been sitting next to him, so he made jokes that kind of creeped everyone except other jounin out.

"Alright. Let's test your current skill levels." Yugao stepped backwards.

"Are we just going to spar?" Anko asked

"Yes, one on one, first is Naruto vs Anko."

The two genin squared themselves and drew kunai.

"Begin!" Yugao shouted. The pair of genin charged each other and began fighting in a match of taijutsu and kenjutsu. Their blades moved almost too quickly to see and they used some advanced taijutsu. Anko jumped into the air and brought her heel down onto Naruto's head, but he disappeared into smoke.

"Shadow clone…"Anko looked around but got kicked in the back. She grunted but jumped forward and turned to face her opponent. Anko held up her kunai and a spark flew out as Naruto's kunai slammed into hers. They pushed against each other, but Anko slid down and kicked Naruto's legs out from under him. The blonde fell and found Anko's blade against his throat.

"I give…"Naruto held up his hands. They looked to Yugao who had her eyebrow raised.

"I thought you guys lost your memories?"

"We did. I just moved by instinct and my muscles wanted to do things on their own so I let them." Naruto shrugged.

"Same thing here." Anko nodded. Yugao smiled

"Well that makes things easier. You guys still have your muscle memory, so you'll be heavyweights in close combat."

"Sai, how about you?" Yugao turned to the pale boy.

"I have my super beast scroll, and I know how to use it, but that's it." Sai explained. Yugao sighed

"Alright. I have to go make my report to the Hokage, so you have the rest of the day off." Then she disappeared in a shunshin

"Well' I'm going to Ichiraku. Either of you want to come?" Naruto turned to his new teammates.

"I'll come as long as we get dango next time." Anko agreed.

"Deal. Sai how about you?"

"Well, the last thing I remember was that Danzo-sama wanted me to suppress my emotions, but since you two are my friends I guess that didn't happen."

"So, you'll come?" Anko raised an eyebrow

"Yes."

_Ichiraku Ramen._

"Hey, Old Man!" Naruto shouted pulling back the door and waving to Teuchi.

"Naruto, why do you look like you're thirteen? And the same to Sai and Anko?" Teuchi was staring

"Jutsu backlash. But I got Anko's curse mark off!" the blonde gave Teuchi a thumbs up.

"Yeah, and you also turned us into children, asshole…" Anko snapped.

"Well think of it this way, you get to earn your rack all over again!" Naruto shouted and then fell to the ground. Anko's fist was smoking when she turned around to order a shrimp ramen. Sai just asked for some fish cake. Getting off the ground Naruto groaned out a request for a miso with extra pork.

"Anko since when do you order shrimp instead of miso?" Teuchi raised an eyebrow.

"Another side effect was that we all lost our memories beyond the ones we had when we were thirteen…"Anko deadpanned.

"Yeah, so now it won't be weird that Anko wants to go out with me." Naruto said then flinched as Anko raised a fist

"Hush, Blondie…"

"I thought we were buddies?" Naruto breathed as Teuchi sat their orders in front of them.

"We are." Anko smiled and started eating her ramen.

_Hokage's Office, Konohagakure_

"So they still have muscle memory?" Tsunade was a bit relieved.

"Yes, so their taijutsu and kenjutsu are jounin level. On the other hand they don't know how to use any of their other jutsu." Yugao explained

"Well that makes things easier. So I have a ton of C-Ranks, come grab one when you're ready." Tsunade got up

"Where are you going? I haven't finished my report yet." Yugao looked at the Hokage in surprise.

"Naruto is thirteen again. And this time he has Anko to help him. I'm going to get some sake that I'm sure I'll be needing." Tsunade walked toward the door. Yugao thought about and looked to the Hokage

"Can I come?" Yugao stared.

"I was hoping you'd ask." And the two kunoichi flickered away to a bar.

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Anko's knuckles were red from the amount of times she had punched out her teammates. Meanwhile Sai and Naruto were comatose on the ground. Then the teenaged girl reached down and grabbed Naruto's wallet to pay for the food.

"Thanks Old Man! I'll see ya later." Then she grabbed Naruto and Sai by their collars and dragged them away. Teuchi shook his head.

"Ayame! Start shoring up the supports! Naruto is in one his pranking moods and Anko is going to help him out." Teuchi shouted to his daughter.

_Three Days Later, Street in Konoha_

"Fox this is Snake I have eyes on the target."

"Roger. Moving in now. Blank Slate what's your position?"

"I'm in front of the target. Confirmation of identifying object."

"Copy."

"This is Fox. MOVE!"

The three genin moved as one and jumped towards their surprised target. Naruto and Anko tackled him, while Sai stole their targets orange book and retreated. The other two beat a hasty retreat as well.

"_Not again!"_ Kakashi cried to the heavens as his _Icha Icha_ was stolen for the fourth time in the last two days.

_Yugao's Apartment. Konohagakure._

The jounin walked up to her door and frowned at the note and object speared to her door with a kunai.

_I believe this is the fourth copy we've stolen. If you need us we'll be at Dangoya. _

_From,_

_Fox, Snake, and Blank Slate._

Yugao smiled and shook her head at the nicknames. The former ANBU was enjoying being a sensei to these three far more than she thought she would have, so as a reward to them she didn't make them D-Ranks and instead formed their teamwork by having them collect objects from jounin. So far Yugao's collection included Shikamaru's personal shougi set, four copies of _Icha Icha_ from Kakashi, Ino's hairclip, and Lee's training weights, which were unbelievably heavy.

_Dangoya, Konohagakure._

"Did you see the look on his face?" Anko slammed her head on the table laughing as she held up Genma's senbon. Naruto was in the same condition as his new best friend, and Sai showed a smile, which was the equivalent of dying of laughter for Sai.

"Is that something else for Team Yugao's collection?" Yugao asked walked up to the table.

"Yeah. Here the ends have been gnawed off so you don't have to watch them." Anko got control of herself and handed over their latest trophy.

"Ok, I have a graduation exam for you. Pull this off and we'll start C-Ranks." Yugao got serious.

"What are we stealing now?" Naruto was excited. None of Team Yugao noticed every shinobi in the shop turn away to protect their possessions.

"Kakashi's mask." Yugao smirked at the incredulous expressions from two members of her team.

"You realize he'd beat the hell out of us before he let us see, right?" Anko spoke slowly.

"Yeah. It's a good exam right?" Yugao turned and walked off.

_Streets of Konohagakure_

Kakashi looked around suspiciously as he felt three familiar presences. He revealed his sharingan, and looked around. Those three weren't getting this one, it was a first edition!

"Sai get the book!" Naruto shouted as he leaped from an alley.

"A little over-confident aren't we?" Kakashi commented. Then he felt another grab him from behind while two more hands gripped his ankles.

"Not bad. But not good enough." Kakashi channeled lightning chakra into his legs, and fried the clone holding his ankles. The copy ninja turned to face the clone holding his back, but felt a foot hit the top of his head.

"That hurt, Anko…" The copy-nin commented before crumpling.

Anko grinned proudly and held up a peace sign. Then stole Kakashi's mask and looked at his face.

"Why does he hide it? It's a normal face…"She commented before turning to Naruto seeing him with a camera. The purple haired girl laughed.

"Good idea."

When they were finished they left a towel over Kakashi's head, and jumped away to meet Yugao.

_Yugao's Apartment. Konohagakure._

"Well done, guys. We get out first C-Rank in a week, now shoo." Yugao ushered the genin out of her apartment.

"Why a week? What are we supposed to do until then?" Naruto complained.

"Why don't you and Anko stop flirting and go on a date?" Yugao suggested before closing the door. Sai just walked away before the explosion

"WE AREN'T LIKE THAT!" The duo screamed in unison.

"See? You two are perfect for each other." Yugao's taunting voice was muffled. The pair walked away grumbling.

**Review please. I'll flesh out everything next chapter, this was just focusing on their dynamic and skills as a team so far.**


	3. Freetime

**I don't own Naruto. (Insert joke about not owning Naruto here)**

**As Always **

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 3:Freetime

Anko and Naruto got down to ground level from their sensei's apartment and starting just strolling through the village. Also meaning conducting recon for prank targets. So far they had spotted three. When walking by the Hyuuga compound Naruto had an idea.

"Anko I just had a stroke of genius." The blonde showed a fox grin.

"Oh, yeah? Do tell." Anko leaned close for Naruto to whisper, and then giggled herself and patted Naruto on the head.

"Genius, Naruto, genius." And the two left, jumping away towards a hardware store.

_Hyuuga Compound, Konohagakure._

At midnight to figures dressed in black slipped into the Hyuuga compound, thankful for the fact that the guards didn't use their byakugan unless training. Then two more clones of the figures slipped in carrying containers and boxes. It took a few hours but Anko and Naruto rigged their trap and left trying to keep from jumping up and down in excitement.

_Yugao's Apartment, Konohagakure._

Yugao sat up and yawned as someone knocked on her door.

"Just a second!" She called. The ex-ANBU pulled on a t-shirt and pants and stumbled to her door. When she opened it she found a letter on the post outside

_Kitty-cat-sensei,_

_Suggest you go to the Hyuuga compound in around ten minutes._

_Fox & Snake._

"Oh god, what did they do…" Yugao ran a hand over her face as she got into her jounin gear.

_Hyuuga Compound, Konohagakure._

Naruto and Anko were on a roof giggling to themselves when Yugao arrived.

"What are you two doing?" Yugao put her hands on her hips. In response Anko just smiled and held up three fingers.

"3"

"2"

"1"

And then there as an explosion in the Hyuuga compound. When the smoke cleared Yugao gaped.

"So…much…p-pink…"

The entire compound was painted in hot pink as were its occupants. Everyone nearby gaped at the Hyuuga compound. Meanwhile Anko and Naruto were rolling around in laughter.

"P-pink! HAHAHAHAHA!" Anko yelled through her tears of laughter.

"Naruto! Anko!" A very POed Hyuuga shouted pointing towards them.

"Oops, time to go. See ya Kitty-Cat-sensei." And the two pranksters disappeared.

_Several Hours Later. Deep inside Training Ground Forty-Four._

"Oh, man, I think we finally lost them." Naruto panted.

"Yeah…that was totally worth it though!" Anko put up her hand and Naruto slapped it.

"Totally." Naruto smiled.

"So, what now?" Anko caught her breath.

"Well, I was thinking about what Kitty-Cat-sensei said, and…"

"Yes." Anko answered quickly.

"Huh? Yes what?" Naruto looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you." Anko gave him a bored look.

"Uh, ok…"

"That's what you were going to ask right?" Anko suddenly looked a little distressed.

"Uh, I was going to say we should go get new kunai since Kitty-cat-sensei said ours were dull."

"Oh…"

"Uh, we can go on a date if you want though." Naruto smiled a bit.

"I demand Dangoya. I'll meet you there at six o'clock."

"Cool."

Anko disappeared and Naruto panicked.

_Yugao's Apartment. _

"Yugao-sensei!" someone was slamming her first on her door. Yugao got up from her dining room table and finished off the energy drink she'd been having, and went to get the door.

"Hold on, Naruto! I'm coming!" Yugao shouted. The ex-ANBU opened the door and a distressed Naruto was standing there.

"What is it, and why'd you call me Yugao instead of Kitty-cat…"

"This is serious, man…so, me and Anko…"

"Are going on a date, and you have no idea what to do?" Yugao finished while she smirked.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Ok then. You two were going out before this all happened so just be normal. And I assume you're taking her to Dangoya?"

"Of course."

"Ok. You're set up…"

"Uh, what do I wear?" Naruto sounded worried.

"You aren't going to a masquerade ball, just wear normal clothes." Yugao smiled and shoved the genin out of her apartment.

"Now get her, kid." The ex-ANBU grinned and shut the door

"Thanks Kitty-cat, sensei!" A shout was heard from her window. Yugao shook her head, and went back to the paperwork excusing Anko, Naruto, and Sai from the multiple requests for execution by their pranking victims.

_Dangoya. Six o'clock with the nervous as hell blonde_

"Oh, god, if I say something wrong she'll rip my face off…" Naruto muttered

"I'm flattered that you think I could so…" a sing-song voice said next to his head. He jumped to the side, to Anko's amusement.

"Man, Anko, I hate it when you do that…" Naruto recovered from a near heart attack.

"Which is why I do it all the time. So, have you ordered yet?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you get?"

"20 beef, 20 pork, and a bottle of sake."

"Trying to take advantage of a girl when she's drunk Naruto?" Genma shouted.

"Hey, fuuuuck you!"

"Sounds more like you want to fuck _her_!" Izumo leveled the accusation from his seat next to Kotetsu.

"In case you guys don't remember we were in our twenties before this happened. Neither of us are virgins…" Anko smirked at the thoughtful expressions on the other jounin's faces.

"This is true…"Kotetsu nodded.

"Anyway guys, good luck, like really!" Izumo flashed a smile and went back to his conversation with Kotetsu. So did Genma, and Naruto and Anko turned to their food which had just arrived. They just had a bit of stupid banter before Kakashi sauntered over.

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but can I have my books back?"

"If you have the balls to ask Yugao for'em…"Anko shrugged as she picked up a stick of dango.

"Thanks for leaving a towel on my face by the way."

"No problem, pervert. I'll tell you what, you pay for these and I'll get your books back." Naruto smiled as the man's defenses fell over.

"Deal! Where's the bill?" Kakashi frantically grabbed the piece of paper before pulling out a wad of money and shoving it in the cashier's face. Not waiting for his change he sprinted back over.

"I'll bring'em over once this date's over, I have to go give a report to Kitty-cat-sensei anyway. I'll see ya later Kakashi." Anko swallowed a piece of beef.

The pervert nodded and went to sit with Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey did you see Sakura's face when she saw Sai!" Naruto began laughing

"Yeah! That was priceless!"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Did you call for me Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura opened the door to the Hokage's office._

_"Yes, I have some bad news. It's…about…Sai." Tsunade spoke quietly with her hands clasped together. Sakura jumped to the worst possible conclusion and started crying._

_"That idiot! I told him to leave ANBU, but NO he had to keep taking missions for the good of the village!" _

_Tsunade realized what she had said, and what Sakura thought._

_"No Sakura! He isn't _dead_!"_

_"What? He's not? Then what happened?" _

_"Well as you're aware he and Naruto removed Anko's curse mark, the unsealing was successful, but there some…side effects…"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Baa-chan, we stole Kakashi's book again, and he's pissed!" Naruto sprinted in a window, Sai, and Anko close on his heels. They hid behind a bookshelf while a raging bull of a jounin came inside as well._

_"Where'd they go?" _

_"Out the door, Scarecrow…" Tsunade pointed to the office door and the enraged man ran after an imaginary target. Team Yugao sighed as they came out from behind the bookshelf. Sakura was staring at Sai, who looked back. Neither talked or moved._

_"Oh! A staring contest! I have 100 ryo on Sai!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his money on Tsuande's desk._

_"200 on Forehead!" Anko removed money from her pocket and slammed it on top of Naruto's. Not to be outdone Tsunade opened a drawer and pulled out a wad of cash._

_"1000 on Sai! Sorry Anko, but Naruto is the best gambler I know!" then all three gamblers watched intently for the slightest movement. Sai blinked first._

_"AWWW COME ON DUDE!" Tsunade and Naruto screamed while Anko did a little dance and took her winnings. Sakura slowly turned to the genin.._

_"Naruto…Anko…what did you do to my man?"the pink haired kunoichi growled_

_"Naruto. Anko. I suggest you guys run. Like fast…"Tsunade opened a window._

_"Later, baa-chan!" they both yelled and they were gone in a blur with a pink blur chasing after them._

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto and Anko both started laughing and when they stopped to regain their breath, they stopped to smile at each other.

"I'm glad we're teammates, Anko."

"Yeah, me to sappy." Anko smiled when Naruto deadpanned at her tone. Genma interrupted their moment.

"Aw, without the sadistic streak you two are so great together!" he shouted with his heads clasped next to his head.

"Say another word and I'll cut your balls off." Anko threatened

"And _I'll_ shove them in your mouth…" Naruto finished. Kotetsu laughed and said

"What was that about a sadistic streak, Genma?"

"Nevermind…"

"Anko, Naruto!" a voice yelled out and the two teenagers looked to see Yugao running up to them.

"Hey Kitty-cat-sensei, what's up?" Anko looked to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry to interrupt the date guys, but the Hokage just assigned as a B-Rank."

"Well let's go then." Anko and Naruto stood up, and followed their sensei out of the shop. Neither of them went anywhere without their ninja gear anymore. Something in the back of their heads just wouldn't let them leave home without it. The shinobi of Team Yugao jumped away in the direction of the Hokage's Tower.

_Hokage's Office, Konohagakure._

The two kunoichi and Naruto landed inside Tsunade's office to find Sai already there.

"Good, you're all here. As I'm sure Yugao told you have a B-Rank mission." Tsunade pulled out a scroll marked **B **in red lettering.

"It's from the daimyo of the Land of Fire; you're to escort his son while he is here in town."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama." Yugao and Sai bowed while Anko and Naruto just nodded.

"Ok, baa-chan."

"The daimyo's son will be here today at around seven o'clock, so I suggest you get moving."

Yugao turned to her team of genin/jounin.

"We meet at the East Gate in twenty minutes. Go get your gear and meet me there."

"Yes, ma'am, Kitty-cat-sensei!" and all three genin left through the window and ran for their respective homes.

"Why a B-Rank?" Yugao looked to Tsunade,

"I'm hoping that it will jog their memory. Not even the Yamanaka have an idea of what to do. Inoichi offered to mind-walk them, but I'd rather not take the risk of some kind of side-effect hitting him to."

Yugao nodded and left as well.

_Konohagakure East Gate, Fifteen Minutes Later._

Yugao looked up and nodded. Her students had dressed a little more professionally. Anko was wearing a black flak vest, purple long sleeved shirt, and a black pants. Naruto had put his blonde hair beneath a bandana and was wearing black t-shirt, and bracers. On his legs were a pair of dark grey shorts, and black ninja sandals. Sai was wearing a smaller version of his ANBU gear. Anko and Naruto both had a ninjato strapped to their back so they could use their muscle memory to their advantage.

"Alright guys we have about half an hour until the daimyo's son shows up. What do you say we have a little spar while we wait?" Yugao smiled at the excitement that danced across her genins' faces. Excitement for Sai of course meant he smiled and nodded. The rest of the team was working on that.

"Alright, first is Sai vs Naruto, winner goes against Anko."

Naruto drew his ninjato, and faced off against Sai who had out his super beast scroll.

"Begin!"

Naruto charged his opponent, but had to stop his advance when two tigers leapt out of the scroll at him. The blonde dealt with one quite easily, but the other got a slash in on his arm. Naruto grunted, but moved forward again. Sai now drew a kunai and ran forward to meet with Naruto. Yugao raised an eyebrow. Two jounin in a kenjutsu and taijutsu match, was going to be something to see.

Sai slid away from the strength match he and Naruto had been in and his super beast scroll was back in his hands. In response Naruto drew a couple shuriken and threw them forcing Sai to keep moving. Yugao nodded in satisfaction. He was trying to stop Sai from using his super beast scroll, but Yugao knew that Sai had more skill with it than that. It was just a matter if he remembered how. Apparently he did because he flipped upside down and drew in a pair of tigers, which jumped from the paper and at Naruto. The blondes ninjato cut through both and he charged Sai. Sai tried to roundhouse kick, but missed when Naruto slid beneath and knocked his feet out from under him. Sai tried to get up but found a ninjato at his throat.

"I win." Naruto grinned and helped his friend up.

"Well done, well done!" a teenager around two years older than the genin was clapping his hands. He had a pair of guards behind him.

"Thanks, but who the hell are you?" Anko stepped up to him. And the teenager looked a bit peeved.

"I'm the Fire Daimyo's son, Tsu, who are you?" Tsu said arrogantly with his arms crossed.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, your new bodyguard. Lose the attitude or might not be inclined to kill any assassins…"

Tsu laughed

"You three pipsqueaks are my bodyguards? Like I'll take this, you guys can go home, I'll just go to the Hokage and ask for better guards."

Naruto, Anko, and Yugao looked a bit pissed off, while Sai just gave the Fire Daimyo's son a blank look.

"I'll tell you what Tsu-san, if my genin beat your two samurai there in a hand to hand combat spar, you'll shut up, and follow us. If not you can go beg Tsunade-sama for new bodyguards." Yugao tapped her foot impatiently. She did _not_ appreciate someone insulting her genin, and she intended to prove that her friends were better than the arrogant kid's samurai.

"Fine, Michiru, Gokuru, take care of the brats, and then we can get this visit over with." Tsu stepped out of the area between the genin and the samurai, but didn't understand why the two chunin behind the brats, as well as the jounin smirked. The samurai, of course, charged with their katana out. Naruto and Anko just smirked and ran to meet them with their ninjato drawn. No one saw Sai disappear into the woods. There was a sound of metal clashing as the four blades collided. The samurai smirked and began to win the strength match, their katana outweighed the ninjato so they had the advantage. Then they both felt something wrap around their legs. They looked down and saw some black snakes holding them to the ground. Both genin slid to the side and kicked their samurai in the back of the head, sending both men to the ground unconscious.

"You cheated!" Tsu screeched.

"Sorry, Tsu-san, shinobi don't fight fair, we fight to win. Now let's go. Izumo, Kotetsu, mind telling these morons that the better fighters took over for them, whenever they wake up?" Yugao called to the two chunin.

"Sure, Yugao!" Izumo waved and disappeared into the guard hut.

"Let's go Sir Pompous." Team Yugao turned away and the peeved royalty followed them.

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Obviously Anko is rubbing off on Naruto, if his comments in the shop didn't point that out lol.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story.**


	4. Protection Detail

**Sorry for the delay of epic proportions**

**As Always **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4:First Mission

"So, Kitty-cat-sensei, why is this B-Rank again? We're staying in the village." Anko asked over the radio. She was crouched low in the shadows on a roof watching the Fire Daimyo's son give a speech. Naruto was standing behind the Fire Daimyo's son, and Sai was at the front of the crowd. Yugao was on the rooftop opposite Anko.

"Well he received death threats recently and the Fire Daimyo wanted shinobi to protect him, so he paid for a B-Rank and now we get to follow him wherever he goes."

"Who would be dumb enough to make an assassination attempt in a hidden village?" Naruto mumbled into his microphone.

"You never know. Some of the nuts that are after the Daimyo's family are pretty stupid." Yugao scanned the crowd again.

"I guess..." Anko shook her head. The three shinobi turned back to the crowd from their respective positions.

* * *

_With the Hokage and the Council_

"You assigned _who_ to protect the Daimyo's son?" The head of the Haruno clan roared.

"Team Yugao. Sai, Naruto, and Anko."

"I respect everyone on that team, but they were a little bit…uh….wild, as genin." Hiashi Hyuuga pointed out.

"Naruto could be professional when needed, and Anko was Orochimaru's apprentice at this age. If nothing else that snake was a skilled shinobi. Sai was a member of ROOT. We have nothing to worry about." Kakashi said from the Hokage's side.

"And don't doubt their skills. Reports from Yugao indicate that their Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are all jounin rank. They can handle a simple B-Rank inside the village." The Hokage relaxed into her seat.

"I still have my doubts…" Haruno stated.

"Don't doubt those three or their sensei. I'd trust my life to any of them." Tsume Inuzuka stated.

"It's a drag, but I agree." Shikaku nodded.

* * *

_Back with Team Yugao_

"Kitty-cat-sensei, I have a suspicious individual behind the stage. How do you want to deal with this?" Anko reported.

"Sai take Naruto's position by the principal. Naruto once he takes your position go detain the guy. Lethal force is not authorized unless he shows clear threat to the principal. Move."

"Yes, ma'am." Sai and Naruto responded. Sai made his way through the crowd and climbed the steps to the stage. He tapped Naruto on the shoulder and Naruto flickered away. The crowd barely looked before turning their attention back to Tsu.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto appeared in front of the man interloping on a restricted area. The intruder jumped backwards and held up a black book.

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked monotone. Catching sight of Naruto's headband the intruder stiffened a little bit. Naruto gripped the hilt of his ninjato.

"I'll ask again what are you doing here?"

Silence.

Naruto took a step forward and the intruder dropped his book. It flipped open and signatures were in there. Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked over to the book. Keeping one eye on the man he stooped and picked up the book, and flipped through it with his thumb, while his other hand pointed his ninjato at the intruder. Naruto smirked and shook his head. He sheathed his ninjato and threw the man his book. He touched a button on his radio.

"Yugao-sensei, it's a just an autograph junkie. Still want him detained?"

"Escort him to the entrance gate, but there's no need to detain him. Send a shadow clone with him past there."

"Yes ma'am."

He pointed to the interloper.

"Come on follow me." Naruto walked past him and the relieved man. They made it to a gate, Naruto pointed him in the direction of the audience area and, once the man was out of sight, formed a shadow clone to follow him. Naruto thumbed his radio.

"Kitty-cat-sensei, he's on his way to the audience area. He doesn't know I have a shadow clone on him, so if he tries anything we'll know."

"Understood. Hook up with Anko. I want you two to go on a roam around in the private areas."

Naruto activated his microphone.

"Ok, Kitty-cat-sensei. You got it…" Naruto struggled not to laugh at Yugao's choice of words.

"You hear that Anko?" Yugao asked over the team circuit. When Anko responded she was giggling.

"Yeah, I did…"

"What're you laughing for?" Yugao was annoyed.

"You said for me and Naruto to 'hook up, and roam around in the private areas.'" Anko laughed. Naruto laughed out loud now, and Sai could be seen smirking.

"Get moving you damn perverts." Yugao laughed at the mind of a teenager.

Anko and Naruto met up behind the stage and jumped to the roof of the building next to them, and began moving around the perimeter of the courtyard.

"So, Anko."

"So, Naruto."

"Uh." Naruto looked at his girlfriend.

"What?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know…"

"What's wrong with you, you moron!" Anko laughed but stopped when Naruto grimaced.

"What's up?" They stopped next to a woman's clothes line.

"That guy with the autograph book just took out my shadow clone."

"Damn. Let's go find him. You send a clone to tell Yugao-sensei."

Naruto nodded and formed a shadow clone. Then the two genin leapt away in the direction of where the shadow clone had been dispelled. Meanwhile they planned. Naruto laughed when he heard Anko's plan.

"If this works we should be able to take them without a fight."

Before long they were crouched over an alley, and heard whisperings.

"Yeah, I got caught by a damned genin. We'll have to hit him on the way out of town." Three shadows were standing in the corner of the alley.

"I guess so. So who wants to deal with our eavesdroppers?" another shadow asked. Naruto and Anko jumped backwards and drew their ninjato.

"Let's just do it together." The enemy shinobi landed on the roof. A scratched headband adorned his head, and an Iwa symbol could be seen there.

"Well damn, Naruto, some missing-nin." Anko turned her head sideways.

"So, Anko, should we release the transformation?" Naruto put their plan into action.

"Why not, Blondie?"

They both put a ram seal up and shouted

"Kai!" and instead of releasing a jutsu they transformed. The missing-nin shivered when they saw who was standing there. Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Orange Flash, and Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress of Konoha.

"Oh, shit…" one of them muttered.

"Yeah, assholes. On your knees and we let you live." Naruto said coldly. The three missing-nin, faced with odds that weren't real, dropped to their knees.

"Smart." Anko stepped forward and bound the three men with shinobi wire. Yugao showed up, and Naruto and Anko released their transformation.

"Aw, man, that was awesome!" Naruto and Anko high fived each other. The missing-nin were dumbstruck, while Yugao shook her head.

"Naruto, Anko…I don't know what I'm going to do with you two." Yugao smirked.

"Aw come on, Kitty-cat-sensei, you know you love us!" Anko and Naruto grinned before disappearing back in the direction of the stage where Tsu was giving his speech.

**Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
